My Everything
by Grand Chariot
Summary: DaiKen oneshot. Daisuke is away and Ken is freaking out. He doesn't know how to function normally and worries without a reason.


**I don't own digimon. YAOI.**

I just want to stay at home, with my computer. I don't live with family and I don't have pet. So in other words, if I stay at home I'll be lonely as fuck. I don't want to go out because there are going to be a bunch of annoying girls on my tail, maybe even some guys. So, I have to talk with them. I know what type of people are out there. People who think that they can get me to become the most social, get me to break out of my shell. I have no idea what they mean. I have no shell. This is who I am and if you aren't comfortable with that, get the fuck out of my face.

I wish Dai was here. He is the only one that gets me. For some reason, beyond my logical reasoning, the star football player of the Japanese team has fallen in love with me. Me, the loner. The dark, cold person that everybody with a sane mind tries to ignore-within reason- and doesn't enjoy any sort of company. We met in university and we have been together ever since. I had been gay my entire life so, I didn't really mind, however, before him, I hadn't ever had sex. He was straight and he apparently got 'attracted to my heavenly charm'. His words, not mine. He is the typical goofball but actually quite smart. Street smart, not so much books.

My boyfriend has gone to some training camp in Kyoto, leaving me here for the week that I have off from work. Sometimes, life just isn't fair. I had been looking forward to this break for the entire month and just when I get it, my boyfriend gets dragged away from me by his sadistic coach. I used to play football in high school but I haven't played a proper match since. I did kick the ball around with Dai once or twice but I realized that I was reducing my lover's self confidence so I stopped for his sake. It's not that he's not good; it's just that he was a bit slow to read my fast tactics.

The thing is that I'm halfway through my break and I have done nothing. I've just stayed at home and watched TV, played video games and do chores around the house. Well, it's not like I haven't done **anything** productive. The house has never looked cleaner. Now that Dai isn't here to mess it up with all his things that he drags to and from here to matches or practice. I try to make it as many of his matches as I can but work always ties me up. Sometimes I'm assigned to write an article on the match so I have an excuse to see Dai.

I suppose I'm running low on groceries so I think I should go out and buy some. The road is empty because it's well into the night. Only people like me and druggies come out at this time. The streetlights are on but they offer light only to the small area under them. The 24/7 convenience store that I frequent has its lights blindingly bright. One would think I would get used to it after a while but such a contrast in lighting sticks out like a sore thumb. I rub my eyes as I push open the door and throw the thing I want into a small plastic basket. I like this place because it doesn't have any cashiers so I don't have to deal with them. I put the basket on the kiosk and check out all the items I put there.

On the way home, a tall figure approached me. "Hey, you're Motomiya's boyfriend, right?" I raised my eyebrow at the man with obviously dyed blond hair who came out of the shadows. "What's it to you?" I grunted. "Whoa, chill kitten. I was just wondering if you heard the news." Must be some kind of pervert. "You're boyfriend is cheating on you." I grimaced at him. "Yeah, and you're a natural blond." He shrugged. "I was just trying to warn you. If you don't believe me, check this out." He handed me a picture Dai obviously kissing an attractive blond. It's only the back of his head but I'd recognize that head of hair anywhere. Was Dai cheating on me? I glare at the man.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Don't hate the messenger. I just came from Osaka where I found your boyfriend." Osaka? Is this guy kidding me? Dai went to Kyoto. I even dropped him off at the airport and he… I didn't see him off at the gate. He said he saw his teammates by then. Did he really lie to me? No, he wouldn't do that to me. He promised…

"Hard, isn't it? No one to keep a pretty thing like you warm at night?" The nerve of this guy! I shoved him away. He held onto my wrist and squeezed hard. "Feisty one, aren't you? Now, don't want to get hurt now." Is he going to? This son of a bitch is trying to get laid. He pulled me closer and brought his mouth closer to mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He shrieked and jumped back. "Get the fuck away from me you pervert!" I yelled and dashed back home, groceries in hand. I knew I shouldn't have left home.

He started chasing me. I don't want him to know where I live so I ran into an alley. His footsteps were drawing closer. A dead-end. Great, just fucking great. I glared at the brick wall. Wait a second, it's not that tall. I looked around frantically for something to boost myself from. "Come to me, you little slut." I had half a mind to go to him and beat the shit out of him but I knew better than to get into a fight. I don't want to be hurt when Dai comes back. I pushed a garbage can into the corner of the wall and step on top of it. I can almost reach the top. I wedged the tip of my shoe into a crack in the wall and hoist myself enough to get a good grip on the red brick. I pulled up and swung my legs over the top and landed hard o the ground. My ankle was going to be sprained. His voice was still screaming profanities but I knew that he wasn't going to find me. I continued back home.

I switched on the TV and put on celebrity gossip. In my defense, I only look through this channel because I'm curious about my boyfriend. Was he really making out with someone else? I didn't find anything on the damned show. It was discussing the latest Hollywood scandal anyway. I should call him. I grab the home phone and dialed his number. "The person you are calling is currently not receiving any calls. Leave a message for just 50 cents per minute." Might as well. "Dai, how are you doing? You haven't called recently. I'm a little worried. Call back soon. I miss you." I hung up and flopped onto my bed. I wish Dai would've created a personalized message for leaving his voice mails. I longed to hear his cheery, happy-go-lucky voice again. I sound like a love-sick puppy. Might as well go through some manga…

Those cursed birds are chirping through the roof again. I swear, they are either doing this to me on purpose or they are going at it like bunnies. In which case, I totally understand since I'm not the quietest person in bed. This is what I have come to. I'm describing the sex life of a bird. I sighed and got out of bed. I can already imagine what I'm going to do today. TV, manga, food. The hope that Dai could call at any time to return the call I made last time is the only thing that I can look forward to. _Maybe I can talk him into some phone sex too._ And so I started daydreaming about my sweet little soccer player.

The phone started ringing half a minute ago and I still haven't picked it up. It might be Dai. I don't know why I'm not picking up. Well, I kind of do but I'm not going to admit it. He wouldn't cheat on me. Not my Dai. Right? The phone is still ringing. What if I don't pick up? Will he call again? Will he leave a message? This is so messed up. It might not even be him. I sigh and pick up the receiver, instantly ceasing to ring. I held my breath. "Dear subscriber, please pay your phone bills for the term-" I slammed down the phone and inhaled deeply. Not Dai. Dammit. Why am I overreacting to something like this?

I get up and head back to my room. Our room. The one I share with Dai. Is this what has become of me? I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come back home, desperately. I have a job as a journalist in one of the most respected media companies in Japan. But how have I allowed myself to become so dependent on this person? Before I met him, I could do anything if I put my mind to it. I was a non-stop working machine that never got distracted from his main objective.

I stopped in my footsteps when I heard a clicking near the entrance. Then a creak and then the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. I managed to turn my head to face the man panting in front of me. He had his hands on his knees and his forehead was dotted with perspiration. Then he stood straight, his usual grin plastered onto his face. He's back. I felt my feet moving towards him on their own and I hugged him. "You idiot, why did you come back early? You're going to miss..." I could feel his hot breath against me ear. "On the phone, you sounded weird," he replied softly. "I was worried, so I came here." He came here for me.

I pushed him away. "You… do you have anything you want to say to me?" He looked utterly dumbfounded. Like a lost puppy, so adorable. "What do you mean, Ken?" Is he just playing dumb? Whatever it is, he's being incredibly cute and irritating at the same time. "Wait here," I went to get the photo. "Explain this." I demanded. He inspected the photo for a few minutes before replying.

"Um, babe?" Ew, did he just call me babe? Did he pick that up from one of his team mates? Nope, definitely going to change that. "That's not me." What? "You see that?" He pointed to 'his' ear. "I don't have an earring." He turned his head and pointed to his own ear. "That's one of my team mates and his boyfriend. Taichi. We met him at last month's celebratory party. Oh. I **do** remember someone who looked an awful lot like Dai. Shit. I felt the blood run into my face in embarrassment.

"Were you? …Did you get jealous?" I refused to meet his gaze. I heard him chuckle and felt him raise my chin. I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "Don't be like that. Come on, atleast look at me." He is such a jerk. I glared at him. He chuckled, again. As much I love hearing him laugh, he is starting to get on my nerves.

"Of course I got jealous, you dolt. You're practically a celebrity and I know how common such scandals are. You're a great footballer and I'm… just me. There are plenty of people that are so much better than me for someone like you, so yes. I got jealous and I'm sure as hell allowed to." My voice was rising with every word. That idiot still had the biggest smile on his face.

"You are so cute." What? What did that have to do with anything? I was about to retort when he picked me up princess style and I yelp as he planted a kiss on my lips. "I won't ever do anything when I have someone as beautiful and smart as you. But sometimes, times like now, you just become so vulnerable and cute that I can't help myself. I love you too much, Ken." If you say something like that. "I love you too." I muttered softly and leaned into his hard chest.

Before him I was a machine. But that's all I was. I felt nothing. I didn't have the need to **feel**. He taught me how to love. He taught me how to live. And by doing so, he became my everything.

 **I think it was a little fluffy but mainly just a DaiKen fic to lift up your spirits. I started this because I was frustrated and needed to vent and I don't really like Ken so I used him to carry out my evil ministrations. But it turned out to have somewhat of a broken plot. Here it is, after edit. Please review.**


End file.
